


i carry your heart (i carry it in my heart)

by CarbonFootprint



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Everyone is okay this is a cute story ok, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Somewhere in third path route, based on art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarbonFootprint/pseuds/CarbonFootprint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on art by hikariix (link inside)</p><p>"Headcanon that Takumi gets really worried and always runs up to hug Leo after a battle."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i carry your heart (i carry it in my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off this ( http://hikariix.tumblr.com/post/142548591143/headcanon-that-takumi-gets-really-worried-and ) beautiful art and accompanying headcanon by hikariix on tumblr ;w; 
> 
> I enjoy hurting Takumi too much I need to stop okay bye
> 
> Enjoy ;u;

Leo knew Takumi was as sentimental as they came even if no one else realized it under Takumi's guise of cranky indifference. He was different when they were alone together, quiet and sweet. His prickly exterior evaporated whenever it was just the two of them, alone and hidden from the rest of the world.

Takumi only showed his sentimentality to others when a battle came to a close. Whatever degree of injuries Leo had received or even the length of the fight, Takumi would always be there to throw his arms around him, hugging him close to make sure he truly was okay.

He was always okay. He was careful in battle, quick on his horse and smart with his attacks. The heat of the battle always went to his head, but he never became overly cocky, staying calculated until the battle ended.

They had only started to explore their relationship when Takumi first embraced him after a battle. Granted, it had been a tense situation. Leo had been knocked from his horse and his tome had been out of reach. He had to fend off the enemies surrounding him with his sword rather than the comfort of his sacred tome. Niles and Odin aided him of course as retainers should, but he still ended the battle with several cuts and bruises. His entire left side ached from where he was thrown from his horse. No doubt bruises would bloom over the skin there by night fall.

"Incoming," Niles had smirked that day, his lips curling into a conniving smile. Leo knew that look. Niles often looked at people like they were prey.

"Leo!" Takumi called to him before the Hoshidan prince's arms wrapped around him, his face pressed to his shoulder.

"Ta-Takumi-!" Leo had gasped in alarm because Takumi was the one who was always so secretive about their affectionate actions, "What's wrong?"

"What's _wrong_?" Takumi gasped, "You! You got thrown from your horse, I saw it!" His gloved fingers grazed Leo's face then, stroking the small cuts at the edge of his lip and eye, the slice running through his cheek. He winced at Takumi's touch but didn't pull away. Takumi was so gentle in his movements, touching him carefully to not exacerbate his minor injuries.

"I will be fine," he soothed, catching Takumi's hand in his own, lacing their fingers together, noting the blood staining the tips of Takumi's gloves, "Don't you worry about me. I will get healed quickly and be good as new, promise."

"If you're sure," Takumi said slowly, regarding him with worried suspicion in his eyes before he smiled softly, "Let's go see Sakura. She'll fix those cuts, and your side is probably going to be pretty bruised from your horse."

"Probably," Leo winced when he lifted his arm to test out the ache in his muscles, "But I'm fine. I promise you." Takumi seemed satisfied with that, his eyes wary but smile gentle. It was rare to see Takumi so affectionate in front of their friends and retainers and siblings, but it showed that Takumi truly cared for him, and he cared for Takumi.

"How cute," Niles spoke up behind them, grinning when he strode out in front of them, "I'll make sure to set up your tent farther from anyone else tonight, Milord Leo, if that would please you and Prince Takumi." His grin grew wider, his arms crossed across his chest as he regarded them with a suggestive gaze.

"Enough, Niles," Leo frowned. Perhaps his sadistic retainer was why Takumi was so hesitant to be close to him in public, but having Takumi's hand in his own for everyone to see felt right. It would become more normal when the war was over, he figured. Then he and Takumi could be together without the stress of war and the fear of death weighing heavy in their shoulders.

"Come on, Leo," Takumi murmured, squeezing his hand gently, "Sakura is over there." He followed Takumi away from his smirking retainer, knowing then that he would follow Takumi anywhere.

* * *

 

Their next battle was short and quick, no obvious casualties other than a few bumps and bruises. Leo came away unscathed as usual, but even as he was taking the saddle off his horse, he felt arms he recognized as Takumi's snaking their way around his chest. He felt Takumi's face press against the back of his neck, bunching his cape up a bit, though he didn't care about the state of his clothes if it was Takumi hugging him.

"You're okay, right?" Takumi whispered into his battle sweaty skin, kissing the exposed area at the nape of his neck.

"I'm okay," Leo smiled, shifting to turn in Takumi's arms. He brought his hand up to gently stroke some stray pieces of Takumi's hair back into place. He reached then to tighten the ribbon securing Takumi's hair before it could come undone and cause the mass of silver to fall loose for everyone to see. He loved Takumi's hair, but no one else needed to see his shoulders and back showered in smooth silver locks.

"Good," Takumi smiled, but his arms didn't move from their hold on him.

"Is this going to become an every-battle occurrence?" He teased, smiling at the pink that came to Takumi's cheek.

"N-no!" Takumi sputtered, suddenly indignant though his arms didn't withdraw from their looped position around Leo, "N-not um... Not if you don't want it to."

"I'd like this to continue then. If you're not too bashful." He teased Takumi because he could and because he loved seeing Takumi flustered, especially where others could see how he had such a command on the Hoshidan Prince's public appearance.

"Ryoma wants to speak to everyone," Takumi mumbled, withdrawing his arms but reaching for Leo's hand, "Let's go."

"Of course." He caught Niles's eye as they walked to where Ryoma was waiting for their army to gather, and he had to ignore whatever phallic hand motion Niles decided to perform in that moment. He was thankful Takumi didn't see it anyway.

Honestly, how Niles was his retainer, he had no idea.

* * *

 

It became a constant thing that Takumi would approach Leo after a battle, hug him close, inspect him for injuries, and then smile when he realized Leo was uninjured as was most common. It was different than what Leo was used to really. When fighting for his father, battle had been emotionless and cold, and after the battle he was only as important as the number of Hoshidans he had dispatched.

Takumi was a different kind of treat after a battle. He was a strong hug, a warm hand clasped tightly around his own, and a private smile that was meant for Leo's eyes alone, no matter the amount of Niles' eavesdropping.

He was inspecting damage to his horse's saddle slowly after a battle, fingers tracing any slashes through the letter that could be buffed out or polished back to perfection. Truthfully he was just awaiting Takumi's usual embrace, but the longer he waited and it didn't come, the more he was put on edge.

He was about to go look for the other Prince when a scream answered his question for him.

"Big brother!" Sakura's cry echoed around the entire area they were setting up camp and Leo's body went into overdrive. He dropped his horse's reins and ran towards Sakura's cry. He saw Ryoma running as well from across the clearing and that only solidified his fears in his chest.

Takumi was hurt. Takumi wasn't okay.

He reached where Sakura was kneeling over Takumi's crumpled form, her hands shakily trying to cast spells over him with her festal.

His skin was a pallid tone and covered with sweat, his eyes dull with pain and shock as he weakly tried to press his hands against the injuries that had already soaked his clothes with blood.

"Takumi!" Ryoma yelled, crouching besides his brother. Leo wanted to as well, but he was frozen, suddenly terrified because Takumi was bleeding and he was bleeding a lot. He was taking shaky, terrified breaths as Sakura cast healing spells through her whimpered sobs.

"L-Leo," Takumi rasped out when his amber eyes landed on him. Leo felt his heart want to break at the sound of his voice. He fell to his knees at Takumi's side, shakily reaching out to stroke his cheek, his other hand pressed against the wounds as well. There was a gash in his forehead, staining his hair and the side of his face with blood, rich and dark and unnatural. Takumi shouldn't have blood on him anywhere. He should have kept Takumi safe like Takumi always made sure he was.

"Let's get him to the medical tent," Ryoma said urgently, carefully slipping his arms under Takumi's body to pick him up. There was blood staining the grass under his body, and Leo couldn't make himself look at the spot anymore. It made him feel sick.

He followed quickly behind Ryoma as did Sakura. Takumi's retainers and Hinoka were following his as well before Ryoma took Takumi into the tent. Azama slipped in as well with Sakura at his side, leaving most of their army scared and waiting outside the tent.

"Leo," Hinoka said quietly, her own voice shaky at the sight of her younger brother, his clothes covered in blood, "You should go in there."

"I- I don't think I-"

"Please," Hinoka cut him off, "He'll want you with him." He couldn't argue with the way Hinoka's voice shook and her eyes were glazed with fear. He was as terrified as well, but she was right. Takumi needed him.

Takumi was always there for him, always at his side checking him over at the end of a battle. He had to be there for Takumi too. He loved him too much to let him be alone and in pain.

Taking a breath to steal himself, he slipped into the tent. Immediately, the smell of blood was strong in the air inside the tent. Azama's face was set in a frown as he worked to stop the bleeding from Takumi's chest. Leo could discern at least three stabbing wounds through Takumi's chest and a slash through his side. His eyes were closed and his body still trembled, quiet whimpers of pain leaving his pale lips. His eyes only opened when Leo entered the tent, barely open and hazy with pain.

"Leo..." He rushed towards him immediately at the sound of his voice. Ryoma was at Takumi's side, his face grim, so Leo crossed to his other side, shakily reaching to take Takumi's hand into his own. His skin was cold. Leo had never felt him so cold. Takumi always seemed to exude warmth. He was so bright like the sun, but now he was cold and pale and hurt.

Azama managed to get he bleeding under control swiftly. Sakura helped him with shaky hands, wrapping bandages around Takumi's chest, across his shoulders, and around his forehead where the gash was still sluggishly oozing blood. The wounds had been deep, made with a sword that had stabbed rather than slashed. Healing rods couldn't close then up completely just yet. It would take time.

"I- i-it hurts," Takumi rasped, coughing weakly around the pain, his fingers tightening around Leo's hand.

"H-here," Sakura said shakily, offering out a flask of a potion, "It'll help with the pain."

"Let me," Leo said gently, sliding an arm under Takumi's back to help him sit up a bit, "Here Takumi. Drink it all, alright?" Takumi nodded and did as he asked, his entire body quivering lightly with pain as he sipped the sweet smelling potion, eventually finishing it. He gently helped Takumi lay back down, stroking his bangs gently, frowning at where blood had matted his hair.

"I'm tired," Takumi murmured, his eyelids fluttering as he attempted to stay awake.

"Then sleep. You'll be fine. We'll all be here with you," Leo promised, giving him a smile before Takumi's eyes slipped shut and his body went limp on the cot.

"How did this happen?" Leo heard himself asking out loud. It was rhetorical. He wasn't looking to blame anyone. He just wanted to know _why_. Why was Takumi hurt? What would compel the universe to do this to him? They were supposed to be happy. They were supposed to fight and win and then be happy.

They were supposed to court each other and learn to love each other more and more.

But now Takumi was struggling for each breath, thick bandages layering his chest and his blood spotting the blanket underneath him.

He wanted to cry, but he couldn't, not in front of Ryoma and Sakura. He couldn't cry unless it would be in relief when Takumi's eyes opened again and he spoke without pain in his voice. He had to see Takumi's sweet amber eyes again. He had to see him smile again.

Ryoma eventually led Sakura out of the tent so she could calm herself. Leo knew how close Sakura was to Takumi. They related to each other the most since they were the closest in age. He could only imagine what it must be like for her seeing her brother so injured. He couldn't imagine any of his own siblings being in the same condition, but just the idea sent a tremor through his body.

He sat at Takumi's bedside for hours, holding his hand tightly. He wiped sweat from Takumi's pale skin and tried to soothe his pained whimpers. Leo hated seeing him in such excruciating pain. Takumi didn't deserve this. He should've been there to protect him, to block him from the swords that had pierced his skin.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into the quiet of the tent, "I'm so sorry. Please come back to me." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Takumi's forehead, stroking his cheek gently.

There was movement at the front of the tent and Ryoma stepped back in a while later, regarding Leo there with a nod.

"Is Sakura alright?" Leo asked, meeting Ryoma's gaze from where the high prince settled down on Takumi's other side once again.

"She'll be far better once Takumi is alright again," Ryoma sighed, "It was quite traumatizing for her to find him like that." Leo nodded at that, his thumb methodically stroking over the back of Takumi's hand. His skin was warmer than hours before, a sign that he was slowly gaining his blood volume back. Azama and Sakura could keep healing him, help the wounds close more quickly so he could be alright.

Leo needed him to be okay.

"I appreciate you being here for him," Ryoma spoke up, "I know that he cares for you very much. And you clearly care just as much for him."

"I love him," Leo said before he could stop himself. There was no use denying it, especially not to Ryoma, "When the war is over, I would wish to be with him for as long as time allows."

"I expected as much," Ryoma chuckled softly, his eyes warm, "I'm sure he shares those sentiments."

Leo managed a tiny smile just for the sake of the conversation. He couldn't even think of smiling for real when Takumi was so hurt, "I can barely look at him like this. It hurts too much."

"Takumi is strong. He will recover from this, I assure you, Prince Leo," Ryoma said firmly, reaching to stroke his fingers through Takumi's bangs before he reached and tugged the ribbon from his hair for his brother's comfort.

"I hope you're right," Leo sighed, swallowing to keep his voice from cracking with fear and heartbreak.

He stayed at Takumi's side through the night, barely accepting any dinner simply because he could scarcely even think about eating when Takumi was injured. He covered Takumi with a blanket, keeping his hand clasped tightly so Takumi would know he was there.

He was half asleep on the edge of Takumi's cot when he felt the other boy stir, squeezing down on his hand reflexively.

"Takumi?" He gasped, sitting up straight to gaze down at the injured Prince, "Can you hear me? I'm here..."

"Mmn," Takumi whimpered, his brows furrowing in pain before his eyes flickered open, dull with pain and hazy with confusion, "L-Leo?"

"I'm here," Leo said quickly, cupping Takumi's cheek in his palm, "How are you feeling? Better than before?"

"Hurts," Takumi rasped out before he squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a heavy breath.

"Here, one moment. Azama said you should drink more of this." Leo reached for the potion Azama had left, sliding his arm under Takumi's back to help him up, "Take this. It will help with the pain," he urged. He waited for Takumi to take the medicine, disliking the discomfort on his face. Takumi coughed after, his throat dry, so he poured a cup of water and pressed it to Takumi's lips, waiting for him to drink enough until he was satisfied.

"No more," Takumi murmured and Leo pulled the cup away, setting it down before he helped Takumi lay back down again.

"Azama and Sakura can come and heal you more later," Leo said quietly, stroking Takumi's cheek gently, "How... How did you get this hurt? What happened?" Takumi's brow furrowed, his lips turning down into a confused frown.

"I was fighting... Then there were too many enemies. Hinata and Oboro were fighting- but I was alone and- I couldn't fire fast enough with my bow... I was foolish. I should've been able to- to protect myself I- agh!" He shifted without meaning to and gasped out in pain at his own movement, prompting Leo to soothe him gently, stroking his hair.

"You weren't foolish. Just focus on healing and feeling better," Leo urged, hating when Takumi blamed himself for things beyond his control, "I won't leave your side. Just rest." Takumi nodded lightly, clearly too exhausted to move any more than that. He fell asleep again quickly and Leo sat back with a heavy sigh. He was more than relieved that Takumi had awoken and talked to him with more coherence than before. He could come back from this. He would heal and they would put it behind them. Leo had the utmost faith in that. Takumi was too strong to allow something like this to drag him down.

"I won't leave your side," he repeated though he knew Takumi couldn't hear him. He kissed Takumi's pale lips softly, taking up his hand again.

* * *

 

Takumi woke once more later in the day, still as sluggish and exhausted as before but with less pain. Azama entered the tent with his festal and Leo backed off to allow him to heal Takumi more.

"These were bad injuries, Lord Takumi," Azama commented as he helped Takumi heal, "They won't heal up immediately. You'll have to take it easy for a little while."

“I understand,” Takumi sighed, wincing when Azama’s quick hands covered his wounds with bandages again, “Thank you for your assistance, Azama.”

“It’s no trouble to me at all, Lord Takumi,” the priest smiled, as good natured as ever, “Please just take it easy on your body. I’m sure Prince Leo would gladly wait on you in the meantime.” He beamed at the two of them before he left the tent and Leo rolled his eyes at the insinuation. Though, truthfully, Azama was more than correct. He would wait on Takumi hand and foot, just to ensure that he got better immediately.

He sat back at Takumi’s side, reaching out for his hand again and Takumi met him halfway, giving him a frail but persisting smile, the light of it reaching his eyes.

“Thank you for staying here,” Takumi murmured, his voice quiet and soft in the space of the tent, “I was senseless and got myself hurt. Shouldn’t you be cross with me?”

“Of course not,” Leo hummed, “Maybe I’ll be cross with you later, when you’re better, but right now I just want to hold you. I should have looked out for you like you do for me after every battle. I should’ve gone running to you immediately. Hell, I should have been at your side in the battle. I should have protected you, or taken the blow myself.”

“Don’t stay that,” Takumi frowned, “I hate it when you’re hurt.”

“How do you think I feel then when you’re like this? It _kills_ me, Takumi,” Leo heard his own voice crack on the words and he had to force his eyes to stop tearing. He couldn’t cry. Takumi was going to be fine. There was no need to cry.

“Don’t cry,” Takumi whispered, his eyes half-lidded with exhaustion and the affect of the potion for his pain, “Please don’t cry. Just stay with me. When I’m better we can… we can look out for… for each other.” It was clearly getting hard for him to speak and keep his eyes open so Leo just smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Rest now,” he acquiesced gently, smiling as Takumi’s eyes slipped shut again. He looked far better than the last time. There was color back in his cheeks and lips, his chest rising and falling at a deeper and more normal pace.

Everything would be okay.

Takumi would be alright.

They would still be together, and that was all that mattered.

Once Takumi healed and they could go back to fighting, he knew he would always meet the other prince halfway, and he would embrace him in front of everyone because only Takumi mattered the most in his heart.

The number of lewd jokes Niles made would never change that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You should totally check out hikariix.tumblr.com for some lovely Leokumi and other Fe:fates art! <3 
> 
> The title is from a rly fantastic poem by my boi e.e. cummings called "[i carry your heart with me(i carry it in]" Please read for more feels if you wish owo
> 
> Any comments and kudos are super appreciated (I literally cry)
> 
> Talk to me at carbonfootprintao3.tumblr.com uwu


End file.
